


Heaven

by dynamic_chicken



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynamic_chicken/pseuds/dynamic_chicken
Summary: Will Herondale ends up in the 21st century. Find out how he interacts with his future generations in the city of Los Angeles.





	Heaven

It was 8:00 pm in London and Will Herondale was busy looking for rouge vampires, who were engaged in feeding off mundane blood.   
"Gabriel Lightworm! He was supposed to help me out with this! Not that I need help, but how dare he betray me?" Will said.  
He made his way to the Blackthorn manor and spotted a dark alley. As he made his way through, he heard a bush rustle and decided to follow the sound. He spotted spider webs and dust and the place looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. The place smelt like a swamp. As Will continued walking forward into into the never ending passageway he slowly disappeared into the shadows.

 

Will slowly opened his eyes. Everything around him had changed. He couldn't remember what had happened and how he ended up in this totally new world full of possibilities. There were tall glass buildings that surrounded him and he could hear big multicolored metal boxes which were constantly making unpleasant noises. Mundanes around him were wearing weird clothes. Clothes that he would never let Lucy wear. Ever. But there was one thing that was familiar to him.... The shadow world. Vampires, Werewolves, Faeries, Warlocks and Shadowhunters all moving in and out of heavily glamoured gates. As he made his way through, he saw all sorts of Downworlders selling potions and spells.  
"Alec? Alec Lightwood? What are you doing in LA? Is something wrong?"   
As Will turned he saw a boy with blue-green eyes and wavy dark brown hair. The runes on his body told Will that he was a Shadowhunter.  
"I'm Will Herondale, the head of the London institute. Who are you?"  
The boy started mumbling about how Evelyn Highsmith was the head of the institute.  
"I'm Julian Blackthorn, and why are you dressed like an ancient statue?" the boy asked.  
"ANCIENT STATUE! How dare you belittle me by saying so. Have you no manners young boy? And what did you say about being a Blackthorn? Are you related to Tatiana? Poor boy."  
"Tatiana Blackthorn is my great great great grandmother, and wait, are you really from the 19th century?"  
"Isn't everyone from the 19th century?"  
Julian started biting his nails.  
"You should come to the institute and change. Lets see what we can do about this. Believe me, you don't want anyone else to see you."  
"I'm pretty sure they can't stop staring at my everlasting charm."  
Julian rolled his eyes.

 

Tessa was on her way home, back from oxford street where she had gone to buy Kit a birthday present. When she entered she saw Kits panicked face.  
"I called you atleast like 20 times!" said Kit  
"Whats going on?" she asked   
"Its Jem. He's been in pain since half an hour."  
Tessa stopped in her tracks.  
"Tessa!" Jem came out of the living room. His face was plastered with sweat and Tessa noticed his throbbing parabatai rune.  
Tessa stood. Frozen, and seconds later she burst into tears.  
Kit didn't know what was going on, and what to do. In situations like these he would sneak into one of the rooms and just as he was going, his phone rang.


End file.
